<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolf Breaks Free by darlingreadsalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002939">The Wolf Breaks Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot'>darlingreadsalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fandom, Blood and Chocolate (2007), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Manipulation by bad guy on Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Connection, Role Reversal, Romance, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Werewolves and Humans, star wars alternate universe - Freeform, will post warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They took him in. Gave him a home, a pack. But as the days get closer to Ben Solo's ascension to alpha and leader, he starts to rethink the path that was placed before him. His life is turned upside down when a human woman came to the city and showed him that life could be more. Can he escape the life Palpatine is pushing him towards, or will he lose everything he loves again?</p><p>The Blood and Chocolate/Reylo story I just had to tell.<br/>A Movie Exchange Treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers &amp; Writers Prompt Exchange, ReylOlds</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And So It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to do a little treat for the movie exchange, never mind that I wrote for two other prompts as well. Hehe. This story has not been beta' d so all mistakes are mine. I apologize for any strangeness with the format, I don't know how to fix it. I hope you find enjoyment from a story where Ben turns into a wolf and falls in love with a human Rey. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>    The wolf was him, and he was the wolf. He reached out with all his senses. The trees, the river, and the creatures of the forest. The wind rushed through his fur as he ran. He was a shadow. His fur is as dark as night with eyes the color of ember. There in the forest, he was free. </p><p>    He was alone. And most days, that thought didn’t bother him. He had been alone for a long time. He would find himself surrounded by the pack, but still, he felt apart. His brothers and sisters looked up to him as the future of the wolves' prosperity. They tolerated Palpatine because they needed to. Because they had no choice. <em>He</em> would change everything when he accepted his place as Alpha and king of the wolves. </p><p>    He didn’t know if he could do it. He had lived with this pack since he was young. They saved him after he lost everyone. He didn’t quite trust that Palpatine had his best interests at heart. He didn't agree with him in the way he ran the pack. But what can he do? <em>What will he do</em>?</p><p>``````````````````````</p><p>When Ben first saw Rey in the Market, he was entranced. She enchanted him in a way that no wolf had ever been able to do before. She was human, but she moved with the grace of one of his kind. He tried to follow her discreetly. He didn’t want to scare her.</p><p>She was a runner, like him. She followed the same circuit around the square and then changed it up during her run, sometimes 15 minutes in sometimes 30. </p><p>Ben was caught off guard when she confronted him on his third day of “observing.”</p><p> “Are you going to introduce yourself or are you just going to keep stalking me like a potential serial killer?” </p><p> “Wha-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It was impossible. No human had ever been able to sense him.</p><p>“Oh, okay. So it wasn’t you that has been watching me on my runs for the past three mornings?” The surprising and enchanting woman raised an eyebrow in his direction. Her smirk was amused while her eyes were challenging. </p><p>His demeanor was cool and calm on the outside. He forced calm to permeate his body when all he felt was shock. She couldn’t know. He was sloppy and she caught him. She noticed him watching earlier and made a guess about the rest. It didn’t matter that she was absolutely correct.</p><p>``````````````</p><p><br/>“So you're a writer and you illustrate your own work?”</p><p>When she smiled her whole face lit up. Her eyes sparkled and her teeth gleamed. She was beautiful. </p><p>“I guess you could say, I am a woman of many talents.”</p><p>“Mhm. And your focus is on wolves? What drew you to them? Werewolves in pop-culture?” He gave her a teasing smile which she replied by shoving his shoulder, for all the good it did. His body was solid and he didn’t move an inch.</p><p>“No. If you must know...I’ve always felt drawn to them. I remember my parents telling me stories about the great Jedhai wolves that ruled from the great waterfalls of Naboo down to the mountains of Alderaan. But the center of their power was here. They were ruled by a wise and noble family but were betrayed by one close to them. The whole family was murdered and the usurper took the throne for himself and ruled for a thousand generations. Until one with the strength to fight took their rightful place as alpha and brought the great pack to greater heights than had been seen for millennia.”</p><p>“Ah, because of course, the wolves are immortal right?” his voice was deadpan and Rey let out a little laugh at his expression. </p><p>"Absolutely. It's the only way." She teased right back.</p><p>“Of course. All the best stories start with everyone believing the villain had won only for the hero to come out of nowhere and save the world from tyranny.” Her eyes were bright, and her smile radiant from her enthusiasm.</p><p>“Did she really say the bad guy ruled for a thousand generations?”</p><p>Rey just shrugged. “Sometimes she said 20 years. Sometimes it was 30. I think she said '1000 twin-sun' rises once too.” She smiled and leaned against a tree taking in the beautiful view. </p><p>    “Sometimes I wished the stories were true. Especially after their accident. I would lie in bed at night wishing that I was related to the great wolves and that they were searching for me. That they wanted to bring me home. I guess kids will use anything to find comfort. They’ll do anything to not feel so alone.” She just shrugged again, as if it wasn’t important. </p><p> “You’re not alone.”</p><p> “Neither are you.”</p><p>Ben could feel the expression slide off his face, he was so shocked. The young woman in front of him was a mystery, an enigma. <em>How can she see into the heart of me?</em></p><p>When she noticed the change in his body language she immediately tried to backpedal, "I'm should not have said anything-that was really rude of me."</p><p>"What makes you think I'm alone?" His tone wasn't upset, which was surprising to him, but it was definitely curious.</p><p>When she realized he wasn't angry with her she said, "I don't know it just... feels that way." She shrugged as if wishing to give him a better answer but unable to find one.<br/>    <br/>Ben had to change the subject. Emotions would be running really high if they kept on this line of questioning.</p><p>```````````````</p><p>"So what brings you to Coruscant? It can’t be all the greenery.” He points to a single potted plant sitting quietly on a window sill down the block.</p><p>She snorts out a laugh and shakes her head, amused. “No - if I want greenery, I make my way out of the city and into the forest.” She pauses a beat as if remembering a past experience. “Have you been?”</p><p>Ben remembered his run the previous night. The smell of the trees and the forest floor is still trapped in his nose with the feel of dirt and moss fresh on his fingertips. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been out there a few times. Nice and quiet place to think. Pretty decent trails too.” Ben didn’t know why he was sharing this with a stranger. Those hills and trees were his sanctuary. The pack ran once a month at the moon’s peak. But those hunts were ones he did not partake in. The hunting of humans in their wolf forms was a tradition that went back thousands of years, it fell out of practice during his grandparents' time but when Palpatine took over the running of the pack, he brought it back. It was a revolting ritual and Ben would never be a part of it. He wrestled his thoughts away from those dark paths. He was standing next to a beautiful young woman; he did not have to let such thoughts take him.</p><p>Her eyes lit up and he was almost afraid to ask what got her so excited. Could it be that she enjoyed the company of nature more than the humans surrounding them? The idea was intriguing. </p><p>“There are trails? I wasn’t able to get very far, it was so overgrown.” Her energy was intoxicating. He just met her, but something inside him wanted to reach out to her. His wolf called to her. </p><p>“Ah, that’s because you have to know where to go. We can’t just leave the trails open for any old riff-raff to find their way into the forest.” She narrowed her eyes at him for that comment but softened again when he smiled. </p><p>He didn’t even make her ask. “I’ll show you.” </p><p>He held out his hand towards her, "Join me?"</p><p>"Of course - lead the way." She placed her hand in his with a smile and a little rock to the tip of her toes and back to her heels. Rey couldn’t seem to help herself, and her excited energy fell off her in waves. He smiled slightly and took her down the hidden pathways of the city that didn’t see much foot traffic. The sun was high and the breeze was kind. It was a perfect day to explore.</p><p>Ben showed her the secret path through the trees as they climbed into the hills. Rey shared some of her travels with Ben and he listened intently.</p><p>“So, Ben, what brought you to this beautiful and fascinating city.” </p><p> “My family died when I was almost 14. I came here to live with a grandfather type figure. He was close to my grandparents many years ago.</p><p> “Oh, I’m sorry.”</p><p> “Don’t worry about it. It was a long time ago.” He brushed it off. It didn't hurt so much when he ignored the memories.</p><p>  “I guess we both lost out with our parents.” He gave Rey a small, sad smile that showed he felt like she did. He wished he could reach out and take her hand in his, but considering they just met, it didn’t seem appropriate. </p><p>He would let them focus on the present, and put all thoughts of the past behind them. Ben was too interested in the present to dwell on the past. He promised himself that he would show her anything she wished to see. There will be nothing held back from her. Well, except that one <em>little</em> thing. But that was a worry for another day. This day was for something new to start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting to Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Ben spend some time exploring the city together and share some memories of their pasts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So some things are mentioned in this chapter concerning Rey's time in foster care. I will stress that NOTHING happened that would require a tag, I think. So I'll just mention that Rey's foster father was NOT nice, and before the situation could turn into something more than neglect and child labor she got out. If someone reads and feels that I should add a tag, please let me know. Moving passed that, I hope you enjoy this chapter with Ben and Rey learning more about each other. A big thanks to my Beta theresonatinglight for putting up with me. And thanks to everyone that has read and commented on my previous chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a complete whirlwind. The days bled together and passed too slow since she showed up in the city. Ben took Rey to all his favorite haunts and she showed him her most treasured places since she arrived. She became a bright spot in his life and Ben wanted to revel in her presence. </p><p>He was careful to avoid any of the clubs and popular hangouts of the pack so no word could find its way back to Snoke or Palpatine. It wasn’t necessarily against pack rules to associate with humans, but Ben had heard stories about how humans found fraternizing with pack members would “disappear” from the city without a trace. Ben always thought they were done away with during some extra “hunts” by the remaining pack when those rule-breaking members were sent on errands outside the city. </p><p>Ben didn’t know why he found Rey so fascinating, but there was no way he would allow anyone to make a mountain of a mole-hill and bring harm to an innocent woman. Something inside her called to his wolf, and he was both desperate and afraid to know why.</p><p>There was one place in the city he had been hoping to show her. A tiny delicatessen tucked away between a pottery maker and a library. They had the most delicious treats and richest chocolates he had ever tasted. His parents took him there many years ago. The proprietor, Maz, was always happy to see him. She was the only person he knew from his old life. Maz wasn't a wolf, but she had been in the city and knew of the pack for years before she had been married to Ben's godfather. </p><p>Her family, going back many generations, had been keepers of the wolf pack secret in the city. So even before Maz married Chewie, she knew all about the pack and their grand and violent history. </p><p>Ben was nervous about introducing Rey to Maz. He didn't know why he was compelled to introduce a total stranger to the only connection he had to his past. But Ben trusted his instincts. They knew what his waking mind couldn't see, or chose to ignore. </p><p>“I like this girl, Benjamin. Your parents would have adored her,” she whispered conspiratorially while Rey drooled over the wide variety of treats in the shop.</p><p>“No, Maz, it’s not like that. I just met her. I’ve been showing her around the city.” Ben shook his head at Maz and peeked in Rey’s direction, urgently hoping she didn’t hear those words.<em> Denial, thy name is Ben.</em></p><p>“And showing her your favorite trails?” She raised her brow in a silent challenge.</p><p>Ben didn’t know what to say to that statement, so wisely kept his mouth shut.</p><p>She sighed, “Benjamin, you don’t need to make any excuses to me. I’m not pack, so my words may mean nothing -” </p><p>“That’s not true! Your words hold more meaning than anything said to me by Palpatine.” Ben was careful to lower his voice after his initial outburst.</p><p>“Young Solo, your eyes speak a great deal for you. Even if you don’t wish to acknowledge them. Your heart knows.” She placed her hand over his heart and gave him a serious look. </p><p>"So I will just say again, they would have loved her." Her voice was so strong and sure; there would be no more argument from Ben.</p><p>“Thanks, Maz. That means a lot.” He smiled slightly and they joined Rey looking through the sweet display.</p><p>******</p><p> With Rey, Ben was able to see the city through new eyes. Her inner excitement permeated from her body and she looked at everything like a child experiencing something for the first time. It was a beautiful sight to behold. When they explored the ruins of an old church on the outskirts of the city, she told him about her childhood in the foster system after her parents' accident. </p><p>Rey also told him later of the “assault charge” waiting for her from her foster father if she ever showed her face back home. </p><p>"He forced me to work in his junkyard for food. He told me if I wanted to eat, I had to work." She pushed on despite the look of horror on his face. "I was small, so I could get my hands into places and get to parts that would have taken him more time and effort to get." Her mouth pressed into a thin line from the memories. </p><p>"He made associations with some real low-lifes. When I was younger he kept me away from such people, he didn't want me to be able to report them I guess." She shrugged. </p><p>“Why didn’t you?” Ben didn’t want to pry into any areas she didn’t want to share, but he couldn’t help but wonder why she didn’t tell anyone about her situation.</p><p>“I guess I was afraid of what would happen to me if I was placed in a worse situation.” At Ben's questioning look she elaborated.</p><p>“You hear horror stories. Foster parents that beat the kids, abuse them physically, emotionally, or even sexually,” her last word was soft, as if putting it out into the universe would cause it to happen somewhere to a helpless child.</p><p>“Unkar Plutt would be considered a bad foster parent, but he was far from the worst out there. He would yell at me sometimes and say some not nice things about me, but he never touched me. He was a big man, so any type of physical discipline would hurt and would keep me from doing the jobs he wanted me to do.” </p><p><br/>
"I graduated from high school just shy of my 18th birthday and made plans to leave Plutt behind when I became of age. I was in his office organizing his paperwork when he and one of his 'associates' called ‘the Hutt’ came in after having a few drinks at the local bar." She stopped to take a deep breath and compose herself. </p><p>Ben wanted to ask what happened next but was afraid to interrupt her. He could see that Rey was remembering something painful, and he wanted to comfort her somehow. </p><p>“This new friend of Plutt's made a few choice comments about how I could bring him a lot more money if I were to do some other work.” Rey shivered despite the warm air surrounding them. </p><p>“I'd heard other associates make similar claims when I was younger, but Plutt would always shake his head and say that he got a good deal making me scavenge decent parts from old, worn out, and useless vehicles.” Rey smiled without humor and let out a deep sigh.</p><p>Ben reached out and offered his hand to her for comfort and she thankfully accepted it.</p><p>“I think he just didn't think I was attractive enough to really gain anything from such work. And I was grateful enough to him, even if his reasons were completely selfish.” Her eyes hardened as she prepared to speak the next words.  </p><p>“But this time he seemed to be giving it some very serious thought. I tried to leave his office, hoping that if I was out of their sight they would forget about me in their drunkenness and we could go on like normal the next day.” She stopped talking for a moment. The words hung there like a shoe about to drop.</p><p>“But that didn’t happen?” Ben could see she was okay, she was here in front of him unharmed, but that didn’t keep the wolf from rearing up and wishing to tear apart anyone that would try to harm her in any way.</p><p>    She shook her head sadly and crossed her arms in front of her chest as if she wanted to protect herself from her own painful memories.</p><p>    “Plutt managed to grab my arm as I was moving passed and gripped my chin with his meaty hand trying to see what the other man was talking about.” She grabbed her chin as if to act out the scene for him.</p><p>    “I don’t think he saw what Hutt was talking about, even as he kept jerking my head back and forth.” She paused, curling her lips in disgust.</p><p>    “But I guess Hutt had contacts with pimps and clubs with clients with very ‘particular’ tastes and I had the perfect look.” Her whole body shuddered at the very idea. Rey knew she wasn’t an undesirable cretin like Plutt seemed to believe, but she was always glad he never saw her as anything more than a paycheck and free labor. Her parents always told her that she was beautiful but that she was never to accept a man just because he said so. The man that she gave her heart to must love all of her.</p><p>    “Did he touch you?” Ben could feel the growl building in his chest but just barely managed to hold it back. He almost wished he embraced the pack hunts just for the opportunity to hunt down Plutt and anyone associated with him.</p><p>    “Not like you’re thinking.” She grabbed his other hand and held it lightly with her own.</p><p>    “Hutt came towards me and lifted his hand as if to touch my face, but I kneed him in the groin and knocked Plutt in the throat to let me go and I got out of there.” </p><p>    Ben knew it was ridiculous, he should be the one comforting her, not the other way around. He couldn’t help but be a little angry with himself for not being able to control his reaction to something that was years passed. But he couldn’t help but feel proud of Rey and how she got out of there. She was a fighter. And his inner wolf was practically preening at the idea of having her as his mate. Ben forced the wolf back and hoped that Rey didn’t notice any strange behavior.</p><p>"So I ran and stayed with some friends for a few days. Just after my 18th birthday, one of my friends told me there was a warrant out for my arrest. Plutt wanted to press charges for assault. </p><p>“I probably should have stayed to take care of it. To tell my side of the story, but it was my word against his and his ‘friend’ was going to say I attacked Unkar unprovoked.” She blew a sharp breath from her nose and looked at the ruins surrounding them.</p><p>“How do you know?” Ben could feel his body tensing as if gearing up for a fight. He hoped listening to her voice would calm him down. </p><p>“My friend heard the whole thing when he was dropping off some clunkers at the yard. He heard Plutt in his office going over the plan and gave me a call as soon as he was alone.”</p><p>“So you just left?”</p><p>“Yeah, I wasn’t going to let him sell my body to any of his skeevy associates.” Her whole body shuddered in disgust at the very idea. No way would she ever let that happen. She would go down fighting and make sure to take a few of those animals down with her.</p><p>“One thing I can’t understand though, why would he think you would come back with those charges over your head?” His arm gestured around him as he voiced the thought out loud.</p><p>“I think he was expecting me to come back and beg him to drop the charges. That I would do anything not to go to jail and I would just go back to work for him like nothing happened. He and his friend cooked up this little plan when I didn’t come back and couldn't be found by police.” Rey shook her head and was nibbling on her lip in thought even if remembering didn’t bring more clarity. </p><p>“Your friend?” Ben wished he could take her in his arms and remove all the hurt she suffered over the years. He was also grateful that she made it out and was here with him, even if he didn’t wish to look too deeply at the why. </p><p>Rey nodded at his guess and leaned against a broken wall sighing at the ridiculousness of it all.</p><p>“He managed to get word through our network of friends begging me not to do it. But I wasn’t going to. I decided I was done with Plutt and would make my own way.” She sounded so proud of her decision and so happy that she was successful that Ben couldn’t help but smile with her.</p><p>“I took jobs where I could get them: waitressing, bartending, art in tourist locations.” The more Rey talked, the more apparent it became that the weight was lifting off her shoulders. </p><p>`````</p><p>When Ben did not seem disgusted at her for what happened she was able to push on through her story. She was happy she didn’t have to keep the weight of those memories inside forever. It wasn’t a happy thing to discuss but she felt closer to Ben for it.</p><p>“I’d always loved my lit classes, and art was always kind of therapeutic for me. So when some big-time owner of a graphic novel company came by with her daughter for a fun sketch on the boardwalk and asked me if I’d sign on as a new client I jumped at the chance. She saw a few of my drawings with my story attached while I was sketching and offered me a job on the spot.” Rey was so happy to get to the lighter portion of her tale; so much of the afternoon had passed immersed in the dark parts of her past that she was starting to feel a surge of energy.</p><p>`````</p><p>“Wow, Rey, that’s amazing.” Ben was sure his smile was threatening to split his face in two, but he didn’t care. Rey looked ready for a change in focus so Ben started talking.</p><p>Ben shared a few stories with Rey about his childhood. Very careful to keep any furry bits edited out of course. He enjoyed sharing some of his past with her. It helped him remember that there were good times as well as the painful memories for him to remember. </p><p>Ben told her how every summer, his parents and their friends’ families would all come together in a large rental cabin in the woods. The pack kept themselves carefully hidden among the humans most of the year but came together during the summer months to unwind. </p><p>“Us kids came up with little codenames we called each other when we ran wild in the forest. Kaydel was Connix, I was Kylo, and Poe was Damer-man.” Ben didn’t stop the eye roll at that one. “We called ourselves a pack, a family.”</p><p>“Like the wolves?”</p><p>Ben felt his body stiffen for a millisecond before he relaxed and smiled, “Yeah, like the great Jedhai wolves.”</p><p>He told her how Poe and he could be little hellions if they wanted to be and how his sister Kaydel, was the sweetest little girl you would ever meet. He confessed to attending “tea parties” when his sister would give him her puppy-dog eyes. She truly was the cutest pup of the pack. Most of the family knew to make themselves scarce when she wanted something for fear that they would promise her anything.</p><p>Rey seemed to think it was hilarious that all the kids would sneak out at night to run through the trees only to come back minutes later. They crawled back into their beds and were punished when their parents realized their shenanigans moved from goofing off around the house to running through the woods and they had to go search for them. </p><p>They would be woken up a few hours later because their parents had been out searching for them when they had already returned. Their parents were not amused by their tricks and let them know it. <em>Dad always gave me a little wink after mom gave everyone “the glare.” </em>Ben smiled at that secret thought.</p><p> “Serves you right for scaring your parents like that. There could have been hunters or predators in the forest. You could have been seriously hurt.” Her eyes were narrowed but her smile was still in place and she rolled her eyes at his childhood antics. </p><p>Ben was careful to nod and look contrite but he couldn’t really be sorry. What he was careful to leave out was that they had gone running on four legs instead of two. They were also the most dangerous animals in the forest at the time. And their parents never minded that they ran during the moons, they were more angry that they were left out of the fun. </p><p>“It really wasn’t all <em>my</em> fault. Poe was a bad influence.” He looked up to see how she was taking that response but she just shook her head.</p><p>“I’m sure he was. Poor Ben, lead astray by the big bad bully.” She pouted at him with faux sympathy.</p><p>Ben couldn’t help but snicker at her words. “Oh, he was the worst. But he was also the best friend I ever had.” He smiled sadly and offered his hand to her once more. </p><p>“Come on, many more places to see.” He thought his heart would beat out of his chest with her smile and answering nod.</p><p>“Let’s do this.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Ok, we're getting deeper into the story. We got some more of their pasts and will see how they handle their growing relationship with the tensions of the pack. I hope you like what's coming! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taking the Plunge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey finally share a kiss and when they are threatened by Palpatine, Ben must share the truth about him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I am still writing for this story. Sorry I have been a little busy IRL. I will finish all of my works even if posting becomes sporadic with NaNo next month. This is the point where my story diverges from B&amp;C more and more and things are really starting to pick up in the story. I hope you all enjoy where I'm taking it. Thanks for reading. And thanks to theresonatinglight for looking over this chapter for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was not long after he met her, Ben knew he wanted to kiss her. It surprised him when he realized his initial attraction had morphed into something deeper. For the first time in his life, he truly wanted to get close to someone. And with the moment so close, Ben had no idea how to proceed.</p><p>There were many opportunities where he could have made a move, but he hesitated. Ben wasn’t as experienced with women as many would assume. His mother and father always told him that it was important to respect women. He’s not afraid to admit that for awhile into his teen years, he was a little leery of the opposite sex. But Ben was ready to admit to being enamored with Rey. And the more time he spent with her, the more his heartbeat quickened in her presence and his wolf sighed in contentment.</p><p>He was just starting to look at girls before the fire. They had morphed from an unknown entity that followed after him in fur and on two legs to, strangely cute and not-so-annoying pack. So he never got the opportunity to ask for advice from his parents. Even Poe had a few casual flirtations going on at the time. And there was no way in Hell he was asking Palpatine or Snoke for courtship advice. </p><p> </p><p>`````</p><p><br/>
<em>“Come on, Benny! They’re not that scary.” Poe laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben continued to stand stock-still feeling gobsmacked and confused by what just happened. He couldn’t seem to process what had just happened.  He was thankful for his speechless state as he was certain he would have stuttered and stumbled over any words his mouth tried to form. And that would have been completely embarrassing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, <strong>Poe</strong>. What would you have done?” Ben growled at his friend. He didn’t think he could trip up his extremely confident and suave friend but at least if he turned the conversation around the focus would be off of him for enough time that he could wrap his head around the inner workings of the female sex. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poe gave him a knowing look but must have seen Ben’s slight panic and chose to answer. “Ben. My friend, you’re too tense. You need to relax. They are not gonna bite, okay,” Poe smirked. “Well, not too hard if you’re lucky,” he laughed when Ben threw a disgusted look at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t believe you just said that! Jeez, Poe.” Ben wrinkled his nose trying not to think too deeply about that comment. He finally regained control of his body and started walking back to the fire. The run would start soon and he needed to relax. He noticed Poe moved to walk beside him but said nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ben, I know it feels like they come from another planet, but there will be a time when one catches your eye.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben gave him a disbelieving look but Poe seemed unperturbed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My dad explained it like this,” Poe started to explain, “when you meet your one, everything else stops. Your human side and your wolf take notice. You might not see it right away but your wolf will. He’ll say, ‘mate’ and that will be the end of it.” Poe shrugged as if he wasn’t sure it could be possible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t believe him?” Ben asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course I do. I see him and mom and I get it. But it’s hard to believe that it will happen for me. My wolf hasn’t reacted to anyone.” Poe gave Ben a sheepish look and threw his arm around Ben’s shoulders. Ben might have been a couple of years younger but they were the same height and Poe teased him that Ben would end up as tall as a tree someday. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anyway, enough about girls and mates, it’s time to run,” Poe grinned and Ben smirked in return.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s see if you can keep up, Dameron.” Ben laughed and took off at top speed waiting for the older boy to give chase.</em>
</p><p>`````</p><p>Ben smiled at the memory. He wished he could ask Poe’s advice. Ben wanted to tell him how his wolf had taken notice. And despite the wolf’s contentment, he was concerned with how Kylo would react if Ben made a move. He was terrified and exhilarated at the thought of taking her in his arms and kissing her.  </p><p>And while Ben was lost in thought for his plan of action, Rey decided to act. She must have gotten tired of waiting, because when they were walking along an empty street beneath the moon, she asked, “Are you ever going to kiss me or do I have to do all the work here?” And when he stopped short she giggled lightly before she smirked and quirked her brow in his direction. <em>Waiting to see what he would do?</em></p><p>Ben decided he would show her. He stalked towards her, forcing her to back into the wall. He leaned forward, placed his arms on either side of her head, and stared directly into her eyes. “You know I can take whatever I want?” His voice was deep and he’s sure his eyes had captured her attention with their darkness.</p><p>“I wish you would,” her eyes challenged him. The light from the nearby streetlamp reflected off the green in her eyes making her eyes a sea of green mixed with gold. Ben was entranced, and Kylo was curious.</p><p>"We'll see." Ben felt his lips twitch, trying to smile but he controlled the impulse. He was enjoying their interaction and didn’t want to step back just yet. His words were a promise more than a threat. He could see her desire for the kiss he wished to give. And so Ben surged forward and captured her lips with his own and he felt time stand still.</p><p>It was exquisite. The kiss was like something out of his most pleasant dreams since meeting her. They fit together so perfectly like they were made for each other. <em>Two that are one. </em></p><p>Ben wanted to devour her almost as much as he wanted to wrap himself up in her presence. Their lips moved together in a symphony with their breaths as teeth nibbled and tongues caressed. Ben didn’t think he would ever get tired of kissing her. He’d shared a few kisses with human women over the years, but they had never made him feel like this. His inner wolf was certainly pleased and would make his intentions clear if he could. But he pushed Kylo back. It was not the time for that part of him to emerge. </p><p>But somewhere inside, beyond Kylo, he started to think that maybe she would accept him. That Rey could love him; every part of him. There were a few ladies in the pack that made him aware of their willingness to accept his advances, but he steered clear of them. His parents believed that the wolf should have only one mate. It was so with his parents and grandparents; so it was good enough for him.</p><p>Ben pulled away to look into her eyes and saw her feelings reflected back at him. It shouldn’t be possible for him to feel that way so quickly, but he did. And he didn’t want to let that feeling go. He and Kylo were in perfect agreement in that respect. </p><p>Ben knew it would be better if they got off the street and away from any prying eyes, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Rey’s lips. He made sure to keep himself reigned in just enough to keep from getting in trouble with the authorities, but if they were arrested, it would be worth it.</p><p>And although every fiber of his body was screaming at him not to, he stepped away from where he had her body pressed against the stone wall. He took a few deep breaths as she attempted to get herself under control as well. He was mollified in that Rey seemed just as affected as he was from their shared kisses.</p><p>Wordlessly, he offered her his hand and felt warmth spread through his body when she placed her hand in his. Ben smiled at Rey and with a light squeeze of his hand, they continued on their way down the street. </p><p> </p><p>`````````</p><p>When Ben was with Rey, he forgot about everything else in his life. He would avoid the pack and Palpatine. They were more concerned with the next run to police his actions, so they were safe. At least, he thought they were.</p><p>Palpatine invited Ben into his office one evening after he showed Rey the place his parents and grandparents shared their marriage vows. He didn’t want to scare her off by asking if she thought they might exchange their own vows there someday. But from the way her eyes were taking in the beautiful architecture and the terraced garden, her thoughts already mirrored his own. And for a moment, he let himself picture it. </p><p>When she caught his eye over the sweet-smelling rosebuds, her smile was so beautiful and soft. Ben vowed then and there, he would do everything in his power to spend the rest of his life with her. Ben would give up everything for her. He would leave the pack and run away with her if it meant having a future with Rey. </p><p>The expression on Palpatine’s face could only be described as the “cat that ate the canary” or more appropriately, “the wolf that had his prey cornered.” </p><p>Ben didn’t react. The man was trying to unsettle him, but Ben had been wise to those tactics since he was 14. He wouldn’t give the man any satisfaction in thinking he was unnerved. </p><p>“So, my boy, I’ve asked you here so that we might go over the arrangements for your ceremony in three days,” Palpatine said.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Ben asked.</p><p>“The hunt, Benjamin. After the hunt, the packs will come together to celebrate our alliance with the Exegol pack,” Palpatine said. He touched his fingertips together and watched Ben.</p><p>Ben said nothing. He just clenched his jaw together trying to keep his emotions in check.</p><p>“This really should not come as such a great surprise to you. We have been discussing this for years… Or is it that there is some reason you can no longer hold to this bargain?” Palpatine smiled at Ben. Innocent but for the scent in the air that Ben could not place.</p><p>Ben said nothing. Yes, Palpatine had brought up the idea of an alliance a few times over the years, but he had never outright said it would require a mating with one from that pack. The idea had been broached when Ben turned 20, but Palpatine must have sensed his resistance to the idea. Ben was heir to the rule of the Packs. Palpatine had held his position because Ben had not reached the age of ascension, but his time in control was ending. And he seemed to be having a hard time letting go. Palpatine was nothing more than a place-holder, and he didn’t like it.</p><p>Mating alliances were not unheard of, but they had fallen out of practice hundreds of years earlier when new Alphas came into power and decided to take their own choice of mates. And Ben had been <em>very</em> vocal on his views of such antiquated practices. Palpatine never pushed the issue, but Ben can’t help but wonder why he would bring it up. </p><p>“Could it be...that human who has you so distracted?” Palpatine’s voice slid between them like a serpent.</p><p>Ben’s entire body felt like it had been plunged into ice water. <em>How does he know? We were so careful.</em> The expression on his face remained calm, but inside, he was close to panic. He gave Palpatine a bored look. Ben waited for the man to speak again. He would not offer up information that the man didn’t already have. Ben would not give Palpatine anything.</p><p>“Oh, come now, Benjamin. Surely you did not think your days spent with the human were not <em>monitored</em>? Your visit to the old Temple Ruins did not go unnoticed.” Palpatine’s smile was deadly. </p><p>Ben knew he was caught. His only option was to downplay his feelings. Take the heat off of Rey and he could plan a way out.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean. It’s nothing. She’s nothing.” His body was stiff and he kept his expression cool, but his mind and heart were screaming. There was a threat against his chosen mate. Ben had to protect her.</p><p>```````````````````````<br/>
When he met her that evening, he knew he had a choice to make. He could force her to leave by breaking her heart and destroy the new and beautiful thing that they were discovering between them. But whenever he thought about how that would go down, he felt slightly sick at the thought. The other option involved telling her that she was in danger and needed to get away as fast as possible without telling her why. But he didn’t believe Rey would accept that. Ben was hoping he would know what to do when he saw her. He didn’t think he could say goodbye to her, and he did not want to hurt her.</p><p>He told her. Ben didn’t know why he did. He was trying to get her to leave the city while he could, and it just came out. She was being stubborn, and he hoped to scare her enough that she would just run. He hated the idea that she would be afraid of him or that she might think him delusional, but it was better that she was alive and gone, than still there and dead. <em>All because of me. Just like my family. </em></p><p>``````````<br/>
<em>The young pups of the pack were all ready for their run through the trees. They made the run every couple of days whenever possible. They ran as humans and wolves, but mostly in their fur. Ben always felt the freest when he was amongst his family. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Come on, Ben! You're going to fall behind." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, whatever. You know I'm the fastest here," Ben said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, yeah?" Poe taunted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," Ben said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wanna bet?" challenged Poe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben rolled his eyes at Poe and sought an ally between Jessika and Paige. They just raised a brow in his direction and crossed their arms. He glared at them but they didn’t look scared at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Traitors," he mumbled and he heard them start giggling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, loosen up, Benny,” Poe wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulders so Ben had to bend slightly to get down to Poe’s level. Ben had felt a great amount of pleasure when he started to get taller than Poe. Poe looked a little put out at not growing at the same speed as Ben.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever, Poe,” Ben said. He shook Poe off of him and pretended to stomp off. He didn’t go far before he started running through the trees which left the others shouting after him and attempting to catch up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cheater!” Poe yelled with the girls shouting their agreement.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>Ben waited for Rey to start laughing. She would certainly see everything as an elaborate joke he was trying to play on her. Or Rey could call him a monster and run screaming from the city and out of his life forever. </p><p>    Rey was quiet for a moment or two. Her eyes remained fixed on his. She said nothing but watched him and then surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him with all her strength.</p><p>    “I could tell there was something different about you,” she breathed the words into his ear. “All these little things you knew. I didn’t know what it meant, but for some reason, it all makes sense now.”</p><p>    Rey pulled away slightly and pressed a hand against his cheek. Ben couldn’t help but nuzzle into the gentle touch. Never in his wildest dreams would he have expected this reaction. Rey was someone special, and Kylo felt vindicated in his choice of mate. </p><p>    But no matter what her reaction, the situation was very serious. He wanted to revel in the feelings of happiness and completeness, but he had to break the moment and bring them back to the reality of the situation. </p><p>    “Rey, it’s important for you to understand. This is my life. I was born into this, but you can leave. You can only be safe if you leave the city and never look back.” Ben could feel his heart breaking with every word he spoke, but it was for the best. He would cut off his own arm if it meant her safety.</p><p>    So he told her everything. His parents and the packs’ deaths, his coming to live there in the city, and Palpatine’s plans for an alliance when Ben took his place as Alpha. It went back to his grandparents’ time. </p><p>“I don’t understand Ben? Why do you allow this, this monster to control your life?” She sounded incredulous. This was the question he continued to ask himself. Was he indebted to Palpatine for taking him in that night? Or was the reigning Alpha’s Will too strong to fight. He didn’t know how to explain it to her. The Alpha’s thrall ran deep in the wolf, and though he could fight against it; until he took control, he was at the man’s mercy. </p><p>While Ben paced and tried to organize his thoughts Rey said nothing. He glanced at Rey and saw how the moonlight bathed her in an ethereal light that made her look like an angel, something otherworldly and beautiful. He knew what he had to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking so long. I will continue to update my work. Promise! Please let me know what you what you think with kudos and comments. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let's Figure This Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben opens up to Rey. They come to some realizations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back and ready to finish my WIPs. I think this story will only be two or three more chapters with an epilogue. Thank you for your patience. ;) All mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She remained silent as Ben paced in front of her. Rey had asked her question; she was giving him the option to answer or not. She could see there would be no pushing the man to provide answers, or he would just shut down. Rey did not want that. She wanted him to be comfortable talking to her. Rey wanted him to share with her and not worry that she would judge him. She didn't. Rey could never judge him. Plenty of things in her life were done in the name of survival, and she wouldn't begrudge him his actions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rey had listened to everything he said about his past and his life. She was astonished when he told her of his ability to transform into a wolf; she had to bite her tongue to keep from asking him to show her. The story was tragic and enthralling, and she wouldn't interrupt him over her curiosity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was sure that her reaction was far from the norm. Anyone else would have called him insane or ran away screaming. But Rey was not like anyone else. She would allow him all the time he needed. Rey was aware that his motive for telling her his secret was to keep her safe--because he cared. But she could see that things were progressing out of his control and he felt that he had to act now rather than later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>````</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben didn't want to answer. He continued to pace in front of her, looking like a caged animal with his mouth in a thin line, hoping he wouldn't have to go back into his past. His eyes darted back and forth between her and the simple furnishings of her room as he tried to distract himself from the ghosts trying to pull him back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben realized that Rey wasn't the type of person who focused on specific items of luxury or expense. She chose the room based on location and price when she came to the city, and Ben admired her for her frugal nature. He decided to look at the simple wooden desk under the window and the flowered quilt on her full bed instead of looking into her eyes. So as Ben contemplated his choice to speak or run, his eyes picked up the little details that endeared her to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He clenched his hands, and his shoulders were full of tension. Rey had been so patient with him and quite understanding considering the circumstances. And even though he had been putting it off, she deserved an answer from him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everything she had said since he dropped such a gigantic bomb on her had been in an attempt to help him and comfort him. His lips wanted to break into a smile at the reality of finding such an unusual and amazing woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rey," he paused, trying to organize his thoughts. "They've been there for me. I owe them-" Ben cut himself off, his words felt wrong. He didn't know what to think. Palpatine's hold over the pack was strong. His will would assert itself over anyone that would seek to go against him. Even as he said the words, they rang false. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! You owe them thanks! That's it. They don't get to decide how you live your life." Rey would not accept Ben trying to play devil's advocate in this situation. "They don't get to choose who you love or who you will "mate" with. It's none of their damn business." Rey wanted to shout and scream at the ridiculousness. She was falling for Ben Solo, and the idea that he would be forced into a relationship with someone else was upsetting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He took me in, Rey. When my parents, our pack-- I had no one. The pack is all I have. We look out for each other." He paused in his movement and turned to face her. Even as he said the words, they didn't quite ring true. They felt hollow to his ears. The pack could never be trusted entirely until Palpatine and Snoke were gone. His face slipped into a blank mask, but his eyes were full of pain. His anguish was clear to see to someone who knew him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do they, Ben? Because as far as I can tell, they only care about staying hidden and doing what they wish, as long as they don't get caught by humans," Rey said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That was true to some extent. Ben could agree that there were some rotten apples in the bunch. But they came into the pack after Palpatine took over. The rest were good people, but they could not fight the Alpha's Will. Their beliefs in tradition aside, most didn't seek to harm humans outside of the hunt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They seem to think tradition is more important than progress, and they have these antiquated ideas." She looked as if a whole new and horrifying thought occurred, but Ben said nothing. Rey looked almost too afraid to speak of whatever revelation she had, and Ben didn't know if he could force the words past that dark place in the back of his mind. <em>Shit</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure they're not just using you for your lineage? For your family name?" Her words were little more than a horrified whisper as her words gained strength. "They weren't your pack originally, right - your family branched off from them and after their deaths, you are brought back into the fold?" Rey's words were like icy knives impaling his heart. The implications of her thoughts made him both terrified and enraged. He didn't want to believe them. Pieces were beginning to fall into place, but then there was <em>his</em> voice in his head telling Ben to trust him. Palpatine took him in; he took care of Ben when he lost everyone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you saying, Rey?" He was proud his voice sounded so calm when all he wanted to do was rant and rage and destroy anything in his path. He was fighting everything inside him. His heart was begging him to listen to her words, but the Apha's Will was strong and trying to take over. He would be Alpha soon, but that didn't stop Palpatine's control from pushing against him then.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm saying... what if it's not what you think?" Rey was trying to put the pieces together, but some holes needed filling. "Do they really care for you or are they just using you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben said nothing for a moment as he allowed the words and their implications to percolate in his head. He didn't tell Rey this. His grandparents were killed just outside the very city they inhabit. His mother and uncle had been only a few years old and left to be raised by one of Anakin and Padme's trusted council, Bail Organa. The pack believed that hunters had gotten to them when they were out one night. The case was never solved, and Luke and Leia Skywalker were taken to be raised away from the main seat of power. They had grown their pack away from the city--away from Palpatine and his growing power.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben believed his mother had been looking into her parents' deaths. Leia Skywalker-Solo had been working with wolves in high government positions at the time but never was so secretive about that work. She was working on some project that she'd kept locked in her office. One afternoon, he'd come across some papers bearing the names Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie-Skywalker when he was helping his mom with a proposal. He'd known it had something to do with his grandparents, but his mother came into her office, and he couldn't read more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Ben had attempted to find those pages later, they were gone. His mother must have realized they had been left out by mistake and to make sure he wouldn't see something he shouldn't, she moved her papers elsewhere. He pushed it out of his mind <span>until another time</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben had heard his parents speaking in hushed tones many nights when they thought he was asleep. Even with his enhanced hearing, he hadn't been able to make out anything more than a few mumbling jumbles that didn't make any sense. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>****</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>… where do we go from here, Princess?" Han asked, trying to keep his voice down so they didn't wake their sleeping son.  </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>But Ben wasn't sleeping as his parents thought. He woke up from a nightmare and hoped his parents would help him calm his mind so he could go back to sleep. He made his way to his mother's office but stopped short when he heard the soft voices of his parents inside.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Han, you really need to stop calling me that." Leia huffed.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Han chuckled, "What's the matter, Sweetheart?" </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Han, this is very serious. We have to be careful." Leia was behind her desk, shuffling through some of the notes she had taken during her research. She always needed to know everything she could to take out an opponent.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"If I'm right, then my parents weren't killed by accident, or by hunters." Leia moved around her desk, so she stood right in front of her husband.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ben strained to hear what she said but couldn't, and then the doorbell sounded and shocked his parents into silence. Ben knew that he wouldn't be able to hear anything else and so quietly slipped away and back to his room.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>````</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He tried to put the words out of his mind, but he was too curious. He'd heard that his grandparents were wonderful people and had great power and influence over the wolf packs. Could an enemy have killed them? Why? Who could have been strong enough to take them out? He'd heard whispers from his parents but couldn't find the nerve to ask. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>When he stayed with his "grandparents" Bail and Breha, he asked about Anakin and Padme and learned how kind and politically savvy his grandmother was. And how his grandfather thought her an angel that rescued him as a child. He was powerful, strong, and a kind Alpha. And Ben decided he wanted to be just like him.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So when his parents came home, he asked if they could visit the Lakehouse where Anakin and Padme fell in love. He wasn't sure they would go for the idea. They'd stayed so close to their base for many years that Ben was afraid they would brush it off and apologize without telling him why.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>They were quiet for a few moments; they must have been shocked at his question that they didn't know what to say. Ben tried to wait patiently as the adult Solos shared a look he was very familiar with. It mostly ended up with reasons why something "couldn't be done," but the twin smiles on his parents' faces gave him hope. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"That is a wonderful idea, Ben," his mother said. His mother, attired in one of her beautiful gowns, leaned down and hugged his very dusty self without a single care in the world while his father chuckled and ruffled his hair. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Good thinking, kid. You're old enough now to get out into the world a bit more," his father smirked.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ben was so excited. He was already thinking about the different things they could do and what he wanted to ask. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And at the house in Varykino, Ben learned more about his family and their legacy. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hey, dad?" Ben asked his father one night as they fished off the stone balcony.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yeah?" Han Solo nudged his son when he didn't continue.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Did you ever meet my grandfather?" Ben had heard plenty from the pack politics view of the Organas, but he was curious to learn from someone outside that dynamic. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I did. Once," Han paused to see Ben hanging on his every word. "I was about your age--running the streets," Han smiled, amused at the memory he shared. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I ran into him--literally," his father set his pole down and turned to his son. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I thought he was going to hand me over to the cops, but instead, he pointed them in another direction."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ben looked at his father. Han Solo had been his hero his whole life, and for the first time, he saw his father look sad over his past. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Your grandfather was a good Alpha, and an even better man." He put his hands on his son's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. “And I have a feeling, you’ll be just like him, Ben.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Ben knew his father wasn't much of a hugger, but he </em> <em>threw himself into his father's arms and squeezed with all his might. "Thanks, dad."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>****</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben felt the emotions start to well up in his body in a way that hadn’t happened in a long time. Remembering that time in his life was always bittersweet. His parents had always done their best to protect him. They wanted him safe and happy. <em> Just like the young woman in front of him. </em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"It was Palpatine. Wasn't it?" He brushed his fingers through his hair as things started to fall into place. The mystery around his grandparents' deaths, the young Skywalkers taken away from the spotlight, and Ben raised away from Palpatine's influence. <em>It was him all along. He's behind it all. </em>"Palpatine never had the power or pull with the packs with Anakin as Alpha. He'd been a mentor of sorts but then my grandparents outgrew his help and made decisions of their own."</p>
  <p>It made so much more sense when the pieces started falling into place. He could feel the rage begin to well up in his chest as he wished he could kick himself for the fool he had been. Ben was ready to start pacing once again when Rey put herself in his path and laid her palm against his heart; bringing him a feeling of serenity almost immediately.  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"He won't win, Ben. Evil like him could never go unnoticed for long. That's why he wanted you mated with someone from his familial pack." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He looked at her with new eyes at that moment. She was an angel and fiery goddess that looked willing to go to war for him. No one had ever done anything like that since his parents died. Ben could see she was working herself into a rant and decided to stop her in the most positive and pleasurable way he knew. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He grabbed ahold of her waist and brought her towards him, quickly covering her lips with his and plunging his hand into her hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No matter how many kisses they shared, Ben doesn't think he will ever get tired of the act. She seemed to fit every part of him. They would go through Hell for each other, Ben was sure of that. There were plans to be made and pack members to outmaneuver. He pushed the newly discovered truth out of his mind. There would be time to revel in their feelings once they were safely away from power-hungry Alphas and their duty bound packs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben pulled away from Rey before they could get carried away. <em> We have work to do.  </em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Let’s do this,” he whispered. Closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead into Rey’s, he held her close. He breathed in her scent and tried to pull his strength from her very intoxicating and addicting presence.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re not alone, Ben,” Rey brushed her lips against his which drawed out a contented sigh and a happy grin from him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Neither are you.” And with a final squeeze he released her and they went about planning their escape. His hope renewed, Ben sent a prayer to the heavens for their success and in thanks for finding Rey. She was his light in the darkness, and he would never let her go.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started out as a really long one-shot, but I loved it so much that I decided to expand upon it and make it a bit longer. Feel free to leave kudos and comments to share how you liked this chapter. I don't think I bit off more than I could chew, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Thank you, for reading this and I hope you'll like what comes next.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>